Seeking Paradise in a Dream
by Shadow Wolf1
Summary: STRANGE Please Save my Earth fic, one sided shounen ai, but not anything bad. Somewhat nonsensical. Jinpachi's thoughts at Issei's wedding. Yeah, again, had this under misc. for a long time. Anyways, uh, read.


1 Seeking Paradise in a Dream  
  
1.1 By: Shadow Wolf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Please Save my Earth, or Issei or Jinpachi, or any of the bishies I wish I did. If I did, I would speak Japanese fluently and probably be asleep considering it's like 11:45 am over there right now and I prefer sleeping till 12 when I'm off school or it's a weekend ^^.  
  
Seeking paradise in a dream. Lyrics to an earth song, an opera. Jinpachi remembered the song quite vividly, the delight written all over Mokuren's lovely face. Obviously Shukaido had as well, since he had chosen to use that specific line as a keyword.  
  
"What do you know, it's about us!"  
  
Mokuren had loved the earth, so very much. Alice did as well. And Gyoukuren had loved Mokuren as much as she loved the earth. So it was obvious that Jinpachi would love her incarnation as well. But then Issei.Issei had kissed him. And Jinpachi had been confused about how he felt for Alice. That shouldn't happen when you're in love, right?  
  
Seeking paradise in a dream. A dream without limits, a dream without the boundaries or restrictions that normal society placed on their everyday lives. A paradise that even Sarjalim couldn't control. Where Jinpachi could leave his childish dreams of being a knight in shining armor on a noble steed and rescue a prince instead of a princess. That was the paradise Jinpachi imagined.  
  
They shouldn't let their previous incarnations control their lives, wasn't that what Issei had said? Yet he had let Enju take over his body, just for that one moment. Just as Jinpachi had let Gyoukuran dictate his love, Haruhiko had let Shukaido control his life through his constant guilt, Alice let Mokuren control her love for Rin, Rin doing the same through Shion, and Sakura let Shusuran control her feelings for Enju, even as she fell for Issei. They really were a screwed up lot. Where was their paradise?  
  
Jinpachi sighed, they had realized a while ago that paradise was only to be found if they finally took control of their lives. The whole ordeal with the moon base was over, the dreams had stopped, and Alice and Rin would be together forever. It didn't bother him, surprisingly. What had bothered him was that Sakura and Issei were going out.  
  
They were going to find their own paradise. And leave Jinpachi in the dust. Because he had been too stupid to accept Issei's feelings when they were offered to him. Too busy seeking an imaginary paradise with Alice to accept the paradise right in front of him. It had been a beautiful place, although surrounded by thorns and vultures at the outskirts, the inner gardens had been worthy of Sarjalim herself. Now the garden was overgrown with weeds, long abandoned by Issei. Only Jinpachi had finally gotten through the thorns, finally found the hidden paradise. He was the caretaker of this paradise, even if it only lie in his dreams.  
  
  
  
"Do you, Sakura Kokusho, take this man, Issei Nishikiori to be your husband?"  
  
Face shining, Sakura nodded an affirmative, and blushed the color of her bright red hair as she mummered "I do."  
  
"Do you, Issei Nishikiori, take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and health, till death do you part."  
  
Issei didn't look back. He didn't even pause to contemplate the fact that maybe, he didn't want this paradise. He just smiled, the sweet smile that recently made Jinpachi go weak in the knees and tremble all over, "I do."  
  
"By the power invested in me through Sarjalim, I pronounce you husband and wife. Go on and kiss the bride." Alice laughed, pushing Issei toward his new wife.  
  
"Thanks Alice." Issei chuckled in return, and bent down to kiss Sakura. Jinpachi clapped loudly, laughing with Rin, Haru, Daisuke and the rest of the guests, clutching his heart with one hand as he felt his secret paradise die.  
  
[A/N.Don't ask, I'm in rare form tonight and I have no idea where that came from. It's stupid, but be nice, because it's the first thing I've done on FFN.net. Reviews would be nice too *pouts* or you could shatter my dreams of owning my own limo.WHADDYA mean I don't get PAID for this?????????!!!!! Nevermind.^_^] 


End file.
